


First Impressions

by Debs1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debs1990/pseuds/Debs1990
Summary: Rose Weasley meets Scorpius Malfoy at a local park the year before they start at Hogwarts. Will her first impression be her last, or will he surprise her? And will this be for the good or bad?





	

**December 2016**

I sit staring into space as I listen to Teddy Lupin and my cousin Victoire argue for what feels like the thousandth time today. They are currently back home for the Christmas holidays and will be returning to Hogwarts in January. As much as I love them both, I can't wait for them to go back, because if I have to listen to one more slanging match I will scream. From what I can gather, the cause of their latest row is Victoire's boyfriend, Sean McLaggen. I glance at Hugo and see he looks just as fed up.

A shout from Victoire breaks me out of my thoughts. "Who I date is none of your business, Teddy! You have dated lots of girls over the years, and I have never complained about them!"

Teddy stares at her with a look of exasperation on his face. "But he's all wrong for you, Victoire! He probably only wants one thing, and that's to get into your knickers."

I clear my throat loudly, to remind them that the children they are supposed to be looking after are still here, listening to their every word. They either don't hear or have chosen to ignore me. Great.

"How dare you! At least get to know him first before making ridiculous remarks like that."

"I know him well enough! He will hurt you, Victoire." His voice has softened considerably, but she is still furious.

"If he does, I will deal with it in my own way, I don't need you fighting my battles before they have even begun, Teddy."

I am thankful for the silence that falls on the room as they stand to gaze at each other as if communicating telepathically. I am suddenly reminded of a conversation between my mum and Ginny. They didn't know that I was listening in.

* * *

" _I tell you, if Teddy and Victoire don't get together and stop this arguing soon, I will go mad," my mother had said, as she poured some more tea into their cups._

_Aunt Ginny looked amusedly at her and replied, "They remind me of another couple I know."_

" _I don't know what you mean," Mum replied innocently while trying to hide a grin. The two giggled before turning serious again._

" _But you're right, Hermione. The two need to be locked in a room together so they can sort out their issues and all this sexual tension. Only once she has ditched the boyfriend, of course," she added as an afterthought. The two witches then burst out laughing and hatched up crazy schemes to set their niece and Teddy up._

* * *

I suddenly can't stand it anymore and decide to speak up. I don't know what it even means, but I hear myself saying the words anyway. "You two need to be locked in a room together so you can sort out your issues and all this sexual tension."

A pin dropping to the floor could be heard as Teddy and Victoire turn to look at me, bewilderment plainly written on their faces. Oh dear, what have I just done? I am probably going to be in so much trouble now. Sure enough, Victoire is getting over her shock and glaring daggers at me. Hugo looks puzzled, and Teddy looks ever so slightly amused by my outburst.

Victoire finds her voice first, and I gulp. "What did you just say, Rose?" She seems to be struggling with keeping herself calm.

"You heard what she said, for Merlin's sake, Victoire!" Teddy said impatiently. "I doubt she thought of it on her own, though. Who did you hear that from, Rose?"

I hesitate before answering. "Aunt Ginny said it while talking to my mum," I say in a small voice.

Teddy turns pink and his hair changes to match. "Well, I don't think we are both needed to babysit, right Victoire? I think you can handle it from here, bye."

He disappears before she has a chance to stop him, I slip my shoes on and grab my coat, not wanting to face my cousin's wrath. By the time she turns around to face me again, I am halfway down the street. The cold winter air hits me as I run as fast as I can. She won't be able to chase me without bringing Hugo with her, and he will slow her down massively.

I arrive at my local park to find that there is only one other person crazy enough to be out in this weather. I walk over to the swing while casting a quick glance in his direction. He looks to be around the same age as me, he has blonde hair and steel grey eyes. I try to think where I might have seen him before, as he looks familiar to me. I sit on the swing and am surprised when he walks over to sit on the swing next to me. He smiles nervously at me.

"Have we met before? You look familiar."

My mouth drops open. "I was just thinking the same thing. Perhaps we should start with our names?" He nods and I continue, "I'm Rose Weasley, and you are?"

He smiles as soon as he hears my name, and a look of recognition crosses his face. "That explains it, then, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I believe our parents are old friends," he remarks sarcastically. At the sound of his name, I instantly remember who he is. Our paths have crossed from time to time when we are in Diagon Alley with our families. We have never spoken before, for obvious reasons. My dad would not be happy if he could see us now, and I imagine Draco Malfoy would feel the same. My rebellious side that I try to keep hidden is thrilled by this new development.

"What brings you here on a freezing day like this, Scorpius?"

He looks gobsmacked at my question, clearly expecting me to run away screaming or insult him. "You called me Scorpius and you're not moving away from me."

I am confused by his comment. "Did you want me to move away from you? Are you not interested in talking to me now that you know who I am?"

Scorpius snorts at this and fixes his grey eyes on me sadly as he answers. "Completely the opposite. You are from a family of war heroes, and I am from a family of traitors. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want anything to do with me."

I am taken aback by his candour, but I want to reassure him. "I prefer to judge people on who they are, not what their parents did when they were young."

He looks away from me and looks at the ground. "I wish more thought like you. I have friends, but many people still shun us."

The subject is pretty depressing for a first meeting, so I change the topic to something a bit lighter. "Will you be starting at Hogwarts next year? I will be, and so will Albus, my cousin."

He nods and looks glad at the change of direction. "Yes, I can't wait to get there."

"Me too!" I grin, thinking that this Malfoy boy is not so bad and that maybe we could startle everyone by becoming friends. Before we can say anything else, I see Victoire and Hugo heading our way, Victoire looking like she would gladly strangle me with her bare hands. "Oh, I'd better go, Scorpius. I'll see you at Hogwarts."

He smiles unsurely at me. "Goodbye, Rose, and yes, perhaps we will see each other at Hogwarts." He doesn't seem too thrilled at this prospect, but I have no time to ponder as Victoire shouts out.

"Rose Elizabeth Weasley!"

"I'm coming!" I shout back, and as I walk away I glance once more at the boy with the blonde hair. He was nothing like I had expected him to be, and it was a pleasant surprise.

* * *

**September 1** **st** **, 2017**

I wave to my parents one more time as I sit down in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Albus by my side. Hugo and Lily are green with envy as they watch us from platform nine and three-quarters, no doubt daydreaming about when they can finally join us. I squeal with delight and beam at Albus as the train starts its journey to the school I have dreamt about all my life.

"Oh, Merlin, this is so exciting!"

Al nods at me, still looking nervous, and I do my best to cheer him up. "It will be OK, Al, no matter what house you are placed in. Dad was just kidding when he said we would be disowned if we weren't in Gryffindor, you know that."

Al smiles at me and says, "I know, Rose, thanks for making me feel a bit better about it."

We have a pleasant journey, spending our time playing Exploding Snap and other card games to pass the time. A girl called Bryony Finnigan came in and joined us, and soon enough we were chatting like old friends. Apparently, her parents are called Seamus and Lavender, and her mum dated my dad in their sixth year at Hogwarts. We are both a little grossed out by that, and Al teases us mercilessly about it.

"Uncle Ron and Lavender, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" He sang at the top of his voice, earning a dirty glare from both of us.

"Oh, shut up!" Bryony growled, and I decided that despite the awkward history between our parents, we would be friends. Next thing I know, the compartment door slides open and I do a double take when I see a set of grey eyes staring at me as he takes a step forward. He walks in with two other boys and looks around at us.

"Just thought we'd come and see what all the noise is about," he says cooly, and I am amazed by how different his voice sounds now that he has his friends with him. "Hello, Weasley, I see you got the worst of your parents looks. Clown red hair from your dad, and the bushy texture from your mum."

Icy cold hurt stabs at my body, while the two boys behind him break into loud guffaws. Everyone else sits quietly, too stunned to speak as Scorpius smirks at me before turning his attention to Albus, his eyes lighting up at the chance to mock someone else.

"Well, if it isn't Potter's offspring. You drew the short straw there as well, taking after your father instead of your mother, she's quite the looker."

Albus stands up angrily and walks over to Malfoy. "Don't you dare talk about our parents when your dad is a filthy traitor, not fit to wipe our fathers' boots. Go back to the compartment you came from, as you're clearly not wanted here."

For a second there I thought I saw a glimpse of the boy I had met in the park, but it is gone before I can be sure. He turns his smirk on Albus and drawls, "Gladly, I've said all that I wanted to say," he turned to the other two. "Come on."

His eyes linger on mine before he walks out, and I glare at him as menacingly as possible when I feel like I am about to start crying at his cruel words. How could the boy I had met before and liked have changed so drastically in a fairly short period of time? He finally leaves and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

I suddenly don't feel so excited anymore, and I curse Scorpius Malfoy for taking that away from me. I now know the hard way that first impressions are often wrong.


End file.
